1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photometering apparatus particularly for a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a photometering apparatus used in a single lens reflex camera in which object image carrying light transmitted through a finder screen (focusing screen) is received by a light receiver to carry out a photometering operation.
However, in case of a photometering apparatus using split photometering elements including a center photometering area, if a finder screen which is provided on the center portion thereof with a focusing split prism or microprism, etc., is used, the object light transmitted through the microprism, etc., is diffused on the light receiving element, and hence, it is difficult to adjust the center position (centering) of the light receiver.